


Magical Mishaps

by Catbunblue302



Series: Whump for Bunnies [15]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Can be interpreted as Medic/Heavy, Gen, Horror, One Shot, Possession, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:41:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27206074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catbunblue302/pseuds/Catbunblue302
Summary: Medic has a new obsession: magic. Unfortunately he may be out of his depth with this one.Fun title for a not fun story.
Series: Whump for Bunnies [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949197
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Magical Mishaps

“You are sure this is safe, da?” Heavy asked.

“If  _ Scout _ can do it zhen it should be fine.” Medic waved him off with an unusually flippant disregard for his teammate’s safety.

A large spellbook rested in the crook of the doctor’s arm. His latest obsession wasn’t anatomically or medically based: it was magic. Everyone admired Medic’s work but whenever he became fixated on something it made the team worry. He’d go for days without eating and with little sleep and he wouldn’t stop until he’d achieved his goal or collapsed trying.

“Now, stand zhere. Don’t move!” Medic nudged Heavy to a spot on the floor.

The doctor backed away a few feet and checked one final time to make sure everything was in proper position. Five red candles situated in a rough circle and a ruby in front of the one closest to him. Heavy shifted his weight nervously in the center of the circle. 

Medic cleared his throat and began to read in latin. As he read a crimson glow slowly emanated from the candle flames and then as the last word left his lips became blindingly bright. Medic staggered back under the force of the light. When he opened his eyes Heavy lay collapsed on the floor. For the first time with a cruel clarity the danger of the situation occurred to Medic.

The spellbook landed with a loud thud on the floor as Medic rushed to Heavy’s side. 

“Heavy? Heavy! Misha, vake up!” Medic shook Heavy, panic rising in his voice.

In a gap of seconds which felt like years, Heavy stirred.

“Oh, zhank god!” Medic sniffed, trying to hide the tears welling in his eyes. “I zhought you vere- Heavy?”

As Heavy rose Medic got a better look at his face. His eyes were a glossy dead black, like oil and his mouth was contorted to accommodate the new fangs that protruded from his upper jaw. He moved like something pretending to be human. He looked up at Medic with an empty gaze.

“Misha? Are you alright?”

The thing made a noise so unnatural Medic felt ill and as it tackled him to the ground he knew the man on the floor wasn’t Heavy anymore.


End file.
